<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sought by Justice by stardustedhope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401562">Sought by Justice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustedhope/pseuds/stardustedhope'>stardustedhope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustedhope/pseuds/stardustedhope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wanted a certain scenario or set of headcanons about everyone’s love-to-hate faux prodigal detective? Lucky for you, this will feature him in ways that his in-game fangirls could only dream. So come on and request, let the games begin!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Niijima Makoto, Akechi Goro/Original Female Character(s), Akechi Goro/Yoshizawa Kasumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Guidelines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello all! Thank you for clicking on this work of mine! I noticed the sheer lack of Akechi scenarios / headcanons— so, I’m here to remedy that! </p><p>The way this’ll work is by using the comments. Simply request a character with Akechi, then give explanation of what you would like to read! If a scenario is wanted, just be general with it. But remember : this is an NSFW only continuation. Everything written here will be graphic to some degree, so please be honest with age. No kiddos here! </p><p>I have no guidelines except that pairings will be heterosexual only. I struggle to write same-gender, so apologies! Though, I’m willing to do gender-swaps of the male characters so that they’re fem paired with Akechi. Also— Futaba and Haru are not included, simply because I find them paired with Akechi as uncomfortable to write personally. </p><p>Tags will be updated as necessary! Happy requesting!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Update!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just a small update for you all! </p><p>The past week has been a busy one for me, but I do not wish to disappoint so : I’ll try to write and upload all requested chapters at the same time, to make up for the wait. </p><p>Thank you all for commenting, the kudos, and the bookmarks. I hope to please you all with how these requests get fulfilled. 💗</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>